Warriors: Broken Moon
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: "The moon shall fall and the mist shall rise, the storm shall brew and a peach shall float down the River of Stars to the sky and back over and over again." This is the prophecy stated by StarClan, now what could it mean?


Warriors Broken Moon: Prologue

Mistkit was sitting in the Nursery, still too scared to fall asleep. Her mother was gone... she's just witnessed her death the day before and she couldn't sleep. Peachkit and Stormkit were able to sleep, which the young she-cat was very thankful for, but still... She stared out at the moon, feeling the loneliness setting in. But at the same time, she was rather comforted. She had Jayfeather to talk to. He was being kind to the three kits, though not too kind. But he also had another kit to look after. Mistkit turned to look at a sleeping kit. Hawkkit was found earlier that day by Brambleclaw's patrol. Mistkit turned back to her siblings. She shook her head before curling up and falling into a deep sleep.

"You know, she shouldn't be allowed to go out and fight." Snowpaw told Jayfeather. She'd been injured the day before trying to save her mother. She was the only one left of her litter. Mistkit, Peachkit, and Stormkit were her sisters, just of a younger litter.  
"She's still learning."  
"But you know what happened Jayfeather! She can't-!"  
"Just be quiet and sleep." he told her. "Your mother would be worried sick about you." That made Snowpaw shut up before curling up in her nest.

"... just make sure she's okay." she snorted before going to sleep. Jayfeather sighed when she was finally snoring.

"How can I not?" he asked as he laid down in his own nest. "She's the one I worry about most." he went to his nest and hoped to dream.

Mistkit woke up the next morning to hear Firestar and Jayfeather talking. "But she'll be alright to become a warrior apprentice?" the leader asked.

"Yes she will... just wait one more day so she can sleep more." Jayfeather stated. "But if you think she shouldn't be made one..." Jayfeather stopped himself.

"... you want her to be your apprentice?" Firestar asked, ears perking up.

"Her grandmother was one before she retired to the warriors den after the fire... and when she came into my den as a young kit for her illnesses she remembered which herbs to take and which she needed for the injuries of warriors..." Jayfeather explained. "She would be a wonderful medicine cat... and if she's too afraid to go out and patrol..."

"Mistkit is not afraid!" she heard her sisters exclaim. Stormkit and Peachkit rushed over to the leader and medicine cat. "Mistkit is gonna be a warrior with us!" Peachkit stated.

"Yeah she promised!"

"Peachkit... Stormkit... you must understand..."  
"We do understand!" Peachkit exclaimed. "But Mistkit wants to be a warrior like Papa!"  
"Lower your voices." Sorreltail said in a whisper. "Your sister is still sleeping, and she needs to rest as much as she can." Mistkit rose to her feet.

"I'm awake..." she stated as she padded out. Peachkit rushed to her side and helped support her sister as she walked. "Thanks Peachkit..." she bowed her head a little to her sister. She looked up at Jayfeather. "May I have a word with you?" the medicine cat nodded, following the young she-cat to a place where the other cats could not hear.

"What is it?"  
"Jayfeather... I know you want me to be a medicine cat but..."  
"I know, you don't want to..." he sighed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up..."  
"If it's alright... I would still like to learn from you..." she bowed her head. "Medicine cat or not... I still wish to be able to help in whatever way I can... and since I get sick rather often I would still be taken off of warrior duties to recover..." she stated. "Please?" she curled her long fluffy tail around his. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." he swiped over her ear with his tongue. "You're a good kit... I would be happy to let you help me whenever I have you in my den..." he curled his tail ever so slightly over hers before pulling it away. "Go back to your den... get some sleep." he nudged her to the nursery before hurrying back to his den. Mistkit was confused but did as she was told, a slight smile on her face.

"You feel better?" Peachkit asked, noticing her sister's face.

"Yeah..." she nudged Peachkit a little before looking at Firestar who was padding away. "What did he say?"  
"That if he could find a suitable mentor, we'd all be apprenticed together~" Stormkit smiled. Mistkit was happy that her sisters were so excited. They deserved to be apprentices... but she didn't want to be separated from them. She would be almost useless until she learned more from a warrior.


End file.
